


The Cornerstone of a Healthy Relationship

by literaltrash (probablymari)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cheating if you squint, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Intersex, Other, Polyamory, TBH Riko is a really awful girlfriend, Warning: Both of these girls have dicks, pretty much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablymari/pseuds/literaltrash
Summary: Riko has a number of nightly rituals. Every night she takes a second shower, gets dressed in her pajamas, brushes her hair, and says goodnight to her girlfriend. And then, Riko texts Yocchan.





	The Cornerstone of a Healthy Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luna you gaylord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luna+you+gaylord).



Riko sighed in content as she slid the window shut for the last time that night. Chika was in bed. She always went to bed first, albeit begrudgingly. Nobody wanted to be the first to sign off in a teenage relationship, but Chika was better than most, Riko would imagine. Chika knew when it was time for her to sleep and when it was time for her to flirt. And now, it was time for Chika to go to bed.

Riko’s night, however, was only halfway over. She tip-toed over to her lap-top, careful not to wake up her parents or her girlfriend on the other side of her balcony. As soon as she opened the computer, a familiar blue light filled her darkened room. The red-head plugged her headphones into her ears.

“And that is all for tonight’s ritual, my little devils. Perhaps I will summon that flock of ravens… tomorrow night?” The familiar, dramatic laughter of a Fallen Angel echoed through her earbuds. “With that, I bid farewell.”

The stream ended and Riko furiously typed out her usual 11PM message.

“Hey Yocchan!”  
“Good night, Lily.” 

The messages arrived almost in tandem. Yoshiko had gone straight to her computer as well. Riko typed again. 

“I got the first message tonight, Yocchan~!” She’d almost never use a tilde, but Yocchan was different. Even Chika didn’t get the tilde. 

The words flashed onto Riko’s screen. “Indeed you did, my concubine.” 

“Cut it out, Yocchan. I’m not sending you anything if you do that all night.”

The familiar ‘...’ appeared and then disappeared, appeared and then disappeared, and appeared again. Riko smirked at Yoshiko’s struggle to decide what to type. 

“Fine, Lily-chan. You got the first message so you get the first picture. Where do you want?” 

Riko placed her finger on her lip, thinking. Chika had worn a kind of revealing shirt to bed. Riko didn’t need Yoshiko’s top-half tonight. 

“Your head,” she sent.

Riko looked out the window one last time. Chika’s lights were off. Night night, Chika-chan. With that, she slid her night-shorts and panties off. She giggled to herself, enjoying the scandal of being naked when her girlfriend could wake right up and get an eyeful of her. But, Chika almost never did. Chika went out like a light, especially on days when they had practice. 

As if on cue, the message arrived. “My big devil.png,” and the attachment. Riko clicked it instantly, smirking at Yoshiko’s sense of humour.

It was Yoshiko’s head. Her upper one. The younger girl’s lips were upturned into a devilish smile. Her eyes were filled with that lovely bedroom look. She was clearly as excited as Riko was, but she had time to be smart, apparently.

Riko’s hands flew to the keyboard. “If you’re gonna do that, let’s just videocall.”

“My genius ploy has succeeded. As usual, the fallen angel gets,” Yoshiko’s message disappeared before Riko could read it, as the iconic ‘DOO DEE DOO, DOO DEE DOO’ of an incoming call rang into Riko’s ears.

Filling her screen was the dimly-lit visage of Riko’s best friend. Not her girlfriend, her best friend. The difference being, she was supposed to be fucking one, and the other she fucked because she felt like it. 

“Yocchan, tomorrow, I’m going to slap you.”

“Mmm. Where?” Yocchan leaned in.

“Right on the butt. Don’t walk to school with Ruby and Hanamaru.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Lily-chan.” 

“Right. So…” Riko trailed off. She glanced into the bottom right. She knew she looked rather… shameless, with her cock rising up into the foreground of her portrait. Sitting cross-legged, it was just below her face. She could tell Yoshiko was looking at it- though, it’d be hard not to, considering how much of the screen it seemed to take up. 

“I might as well of have gotten first picture, anyway. But this is a two way street, as are most things in love and-”

“Dick. Now,” Riko ordered. She was smiling, but the urgency was real.

Yoshiko giggled and got up off her butt, adjusting to be on her hands and knees, butt facing her webcam. She was wearing the pantyhose Riko had asked her to wear. And nothing else.  
“You did the stream in those?” Riko asked.

“They can only see above my waist. I could jerk off and they wouldn’t know it.”

“Lose another bet, and you will.”

“Such threats from the horny girl from the city of sin.”

“Horny is the least attractive word ever, Yocchan.”

“Agreed,” the younger girl added. She peeked between her legs, at the screen on her own lap-top. Riko couldn’t decide if she wanted to stare at Yoshiko’s butt or look into those hungry, flirty maroon eyes. That bimbo wasn’t wearing any panties, and her fat butt was stretching her poor pantyhose lewdly so. They were definitely too tight.

“Oh my God, are those Hanamaru’s?” Riko asked.

“Zuramaru won’t mind. I told her that cock-smell is a beloved perfume in Europe. We trade panties all the time.”

“When are you two going to start dating? Finally asking Chika out was the best decision of my life.” 

“Soon. You know how nervous I get, Lily! You can’t rush these things.”

“Can I rush this then, Yocchan? Your butt is cute, but I can look at that at practice.”

Yoshiko giggled and nodded, her up-side-down smile widening. She swiftly pulled down her pantyhose, her long, hard cock bouncing down, blocking Yoshiko’s face partly.

“Good. Stroke,” Riko ordered. Her own hand went to her own cock, poking and prodding at her erection. “Wait, actually. Watch this.” She waited to see Yoshiko’s curious eyes back in view and took a deep breath. She spread her legs as wide as she could and Riko bent down. She silently thanked Mari for teaching her this. After a short strain, Riko was able to just barely touch her own cock with her outstretched tongue. The sensation was lovely. She and Chika had consummated their relationship before- the cornerstone of a healthy relationship was intimacy- but Chika would never use her mouth. Oral sex was Yoshiko and Riko’s thing. She let herself slobber and drool onto her cock, lubricating it. She heard a shudder of pleasure through her earbuds. 

“I love it when you do that, Lily. I wish you sucked me off that well.” 

Riko straightened out. “Your mouth, my dick. You know I taste better.”

Yoshiko sighed in defeat and spit into her hand, lubing herself the old-fashioned way. 

“Now you can stroke.”

Riko began to fuck the ring she made with her pointer finger and thumb, the wet squishing of her masturbation the only noise in her room. Her length- an impressive 10 inches at her current peak arousal- barely fit in her hand.

Yoshiko did much the same, though she used her whole hand on her much smaller dick. She greedily stroked, her quick, shameless tempo producing a barrage of ‘shlick shlick shlicks’ to compliment the low moans she bellowed. Yoshiko’s room had sound-proof walls, or something like that. In her lusty haze Riko couldn’t quite remember why Yocchan was always so loud but she positively loved it.

Riko watched intently, enjoying the gentle jiggle of the first-year’s butt as a side to her entree of dick. Her breathing quickened, and she made a clean break from flirting-mode and dove into jerking-mode. Every few seconds, she’d swipe some pre-cum off her tip to continue her lubrication. As the minutes of mutual masturbation grew on, Yoshiko got louder and louder, before she was openly shouting. 

“Zuramaru! Zuramaru!” Yoshiko shouted, eyes clenched shut. Riko smiled. Yoshiko seemed to alternate between Riko and Hanamaru as her subjects but her orgasms were always hardest to the latter. If that wasn’t true love, Riko had never seen it. Yoshiko squealed, in the throes of her fantasy. “You want it inside?!” Yoshiko gasped, somehow surprising herself. She was cute when she did this, even if did sound really silly. “Okay! Okay! Marry me, Zuramaru~!” Yoshiko lasted only a few seconds more before Riko watched the other girl reach a wonderful, orgasmic climax. Yoshiko’s thin frame rattled and her butt wobbled ever-so-slightly as she shook with intense pleasure. A quiet splurt announced her rather early ejaculation. Cum splattered onto the nest of kleenexes Yoshiko had been perched on. Riko sped up her own masturbation, quietly moaning. 

The younger girl milked the last of her cum for the night from her before rapidly gathering up the kleenexes and tossing them into the trash. She licked some cum from her fingers and winked into her webcam. “Sorry. I showered with Zuramaru after practice and I’ve been pent-up. But… Now I can give you the kind of dirty talk Chika could never dream of.”

“Go ahead. Tell me what I’m gonna do to you tomorrow, Yocchan.” Riko always enjoyed Yocchan’s dirty talk, especially when she used the voice. 

“Tomorrow, you’re going to use my mouth like the cum repository I am. I’ll skip breakfast, because otherwise I won’t be able to lap up your cum like the shameless, sinful Fallen Angel I am.” Yoshiko giggled flirtily. She was doing the voice. “But that’s not all. Chika-chan will do something stupid and sexy, so you’ll have two loads to give me. Your churning balls are ready to blast me full of cum. But… Lily, my mouth is tired! Using my poor lips like a sex-toy is exhausting! So… where do you put your next load, Lily?” Yoshiko asks.

Riko moans, pumping furiously. “I use your fat, stupid butt.”

“Yes! That’s exactly what I for-see. You spin me around, force down my panties, and lift up my leg. Oh! Look at that! My hole is nice and pink, cleaned just for you. I really am psychic. I spread my cheeks for you and beg for you. I want you as bad as you need me. You don’t even use your fingers- you can’t, you’re too busy holding me up- so you just force it in there. It doesn’t hurt me. My eyes roll back. Yours do too- it feels like you’ve found another mouth, except this one is even tighter. It’s like fucking my throat, except as you start thrusting harder and harder, I never choke.” Yoshiko giggled. “I moan, just like this-” Yoshiko threw her head back and moaned loudly. Not the squeaky, honest moans of her own pleasure, but the exaggerated porno-moan of someone being absolutely pounded. 

“You’re such a good actor, Yocchan,” Riko comments breathlessly. Her focus is on living the fantasy on her friend’s lips.

“Unfortunately, I’m not acting when you teach me the definition of ‘penetrated’ for… what, would it be our fourth time using my butt?”

“Fourth.”

“The fourth time, it will be. But trust me, when you use my body, stretching me and forcing my legs apart, I can barely remember my name, much less the number of times we’ve done this. Eventually you pick up so much speed that each unapologetic thrust resets my thoughts and my dopey little tongue hangs out. Of course, you’re almost done by then. You’re always so sweet, Lily, so you ask if you have to pull out. I can’t hear you- I only have one active sense, and it’s for your dick. I just want it harder. It’s almost time for lunch to end, though, so you somehow go even faster. You spread my legs even further, and suddenly I’m cumming again. It’s covering the wall you’re fucking me against, each splash bringing you closer to finally being finished. And then… splurt! You start filling my ass. I’m such a dumb, needy slut that I clench around you. You couldn’t pull out if you wanted. Eventually, the pressure builds up and I let you out. You’re still going, though, and you add your own paint to the mural on our wall. Your cock jerks and spasms as you ride out your orgasm. Of course, you’re coming back to your senses, so you keep my legs spread and hold me up as I drain. Soon, we’re both empty. I still taste your cum in my mouth, though, so I decide you want some. As soon as you put me down I kiss you. You need some practice for Chika-chan anyway. Your tongue fucks my mouth as hard as your dick fucks my ass, but you taste the sweetness of my toothpaste and the saltiness of your cum. It’s great, especially in the afterglow of you destroying me.”

Riko finally jizzes, an erruption of semen splashing onto the bed between her legs. She shakes, her legs wobbling with an intense orgasm. Riko opens her mouth and her eyes roll back in her head. She continues stroking, milking herself. Her orgasm lasts and lasts, her sanity assaulted by the inhuman pleasure of masturbation. Soon, a small puddle of her cum sits between her legs, and her orgasm reaches the absolute maximum. Riko reaches to cup her balls with her hand, groping them gently. Her tongue falls out of her mouth and she drools. Riko never looked stupid- except maybe now, driven crazy by pleasure. A few seconds pass, and a quiet splurt announces the last burst of semen. She fixes her face, breathing deeply. She licks the semen off her right hand and uses her left to wipe her mouth. Unlike in Yoshiko’s story, she’s done after one ejaculation. She almost immediately begins softening. 

“Thank you, Yocchan,” she says. She’s never been much for words during these late-night sessions. She only says I love you in person.

“Don’t mention it. Fortune telling is my passion, after all. Just make sure my prediction isn’t wrong.” Yoshiko blows a kiss and winks, bringing her hand to her eye to give Riko her signature pose. 

Riko giggles quietly and waves. Yoshiko disconnects the call and Riko sits for a moment in the warm, blue light. Time to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my precious lewd friends was feeling down so I wrote this for her! it's basically made to order but she said she really liked it, and I really like it too, so I might as well post it in hopes of giving back to the community that has inspired the wonderful gayness that makes up my life. i might write more works in this universe if people end up liking this! I'd probably have Riko and Yoshiko be the only two girls with dicks, in that case... or maybe not? It'll be a surprise! 
> 
> PS: I am not fetishizing trans people! As a trans person myself, I have no problem with my own work. Seeing girls with dicks represented in shitty smut was actually a lot of what made me realize who I am, so trying to erase girldick from smut is generally a mean thing to do, regardless of how unrealistic the portrayal is.


End file.
